More Than A ChildHood Friend
by Sakura Miku28
Summary: Winry had always loved Edward for a really long time, but does he love her back? Every time he comes to visit her, she always plan on confessing to him, she just never does it. How would he react if she does? -ONE SHOT-


**New story! So excited! My normal stories are about FT, but I think I should give FMA a try :P (Seen part of the anime - Ep. 20-ish...) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this FMA-one shot!**

* * *

"Edward, you need to start taking care of your automail!" Winry yelled, looking dumbfounded. "Shut up, dammit!" Edward yelled as Winry threw a wrench at him.

"OW!" "Brother!" Alphonse shrieked.

...

Winry was surrounded by idiots. But she was always there for them. Even if she had to wait for them to come back wounded, with her automail broken.

 _I wonder what would Edward say if I told him I loved him?_ Winry thought to herself. She was in love with the shrimp. She loved it when he would come over to her house to have his automail fixed.

Rare times..

...

"Winry, what was that for?!" Edward yelled. "Brother, maybe she didn't meant it!"

Winry glared at Edward. "That was for being so stubborn!" Alphonse wouldn't really do anything if Winry and Edward would start fighting. At least that's what he thinks he should do. He doesn't want to be involved in those stupid fights they have whenever they come over to see Winry.

Edward would always tell Alphonse about those times they would fight a lot. He doesn't remember any of them. Only Edward and Winry do.

The only fight he remembered having as a kid, or, in his "human body", was the time when Edward and Alphonse were fighting to see who gets to marry Winry when they grow up.

Winry rejected both of them, especially Alphonse, who won the bet. She then rejected Edward because she's not into short men.

...

"What are you trying to do, slap me?" Winry groaned. "I'm sorry, I'm guessing you need some milk to grow taller and slap me!" She yelled as she grabbed a milk carton out of nowhere and threw it at Edward.

He hissed. "Shut up, dammit!" Tripping Winry over. "Brother! You shouldn't have done that!" Alphonse said as he grabbed Edward.

"PUT ME DOWn!" The puny alchemist yelled. "Winry, are you alright?" Alphonse asked, worried.

"Don't worry Al, I'm fine. Besides, this happens sometimes. She said as she beated Edward brutally with another wrench.

"I'm free!" Edward's spirit yelled. "Hang on brother, I'll hang on to you!"

...

"Dammit, how do I confess to him? How the fuck do I confess to Edward?" Winry whispered, hopefully Alphonse and Edward did not heard her.

"Winry, did you say something?" The confused boy asked.

"Eh? ED! You heard nothing." Winry smiled, blushing.

...

Edward loved that smile. He never like it when she cried. Sometimes he just wished he stayed longer. Like sleep with her, keeping her warm and safe. Making sure no one harms her. Or _kidnap her._ It brought back instant memories when Barry kidnapped Winry. He felt like he was gonna lose her forever.

It seemed pretty obvious that she did not returned the same feelings for him. She rejected him as a kid, for fuck's sake! And who would ever fall in love with a short, stubborn man?

If only she showed more affection for me, he thought.

...

"All fixed! How do you feel, Ed?" Winry smiled. "The whole process was painful. But I feel better now!" "Teehee, that's good to know." She smiled.

...

"Welp, I'm guessing it's time to go to Central.." Edward said, looking sad. He got up from bed. "Edward, don't leave yet!" Winry said, pulling over, making him go back to the bed, getting on top of him.

"Winry... Nanishiteruno?!*" He panicked.

*Nanishiteruno means what are you doing in Japansese.

...

Winry did not care for what she was going to do. She did not want Edward to leave without knowing her true feelings for him. Not like a childhood friend.

But more...

"Edward, don't leave yet.." Winry whispered, almost crying. "Why the hell not? I have some things to do in Central.. Is it something important?"

"Yeah..." She blushed, looking away from the midget. "Fine, then please make it quick. The train's about to leave.

...

She felt to shy to say it, she knew what she was going to say, but she doesn't know how to say it. "Edward, I..."

...

There was a long silence in the room. Was she supposed to say that she loved him? Why can't the words just come out of her mouth? She thought.

"You... what?" The confused alchemist replied. He did not know what she was going to say. She was blushing real hard. It was easy to reject someone, but to confess to someone?

"I... I love you, Edward..." She blushed, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

 _She finally said it._

"W-Winry?" Edward said, blushing. He had always wanted to say the same thing, but was too afraid. "I.. I love you too, Winry." He said looking away, blushing. "You do?" Winry asked. She was happy that he loved her back. "Y-Yeah. In fact..." He said as he pulled her over. "Edward..." She said as she could feel inches away from him. They both leaned closer as they were about to kiss.

She wanted it. He wanted it. They both wanted it. They wanted to share a love life with eat other. "Winry..."

He kissed her passionately. He has always wanted to do that for a very, long time. He always thought she was going to hit him if he even tried. But look at him now, he is kissing her, right in front of his eyes..

...

As they break the kiss. Winry hugged him. He hugged her back. "I'm so happy I'm your mechanic, Ed." She smiled. "Dammit Winry, you make me want to stay longer.." He blushed. She softly threw a wrench at him. "Did you want to stay?" "Y-yeah."

Winry gave Edward another kiss, but this time, it was even better than the first one. After they broke that kiss, Edward noticed who was at the door. "Alphonse?!" "I'm gonna tell everyone I know!" Winry got off of Edward, letting him go after him. "Come back here, you bastard!"

"Winry got kissed by a short man!" He yelled, as Winry started joining the fight. "Alphonse, get your ass here or else!"

* * *

 **I'm finally done! Took me a couple of days to finish it -.-**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot (or not)! This was really fun to make. Even if it was a crappy story.**


End file.
